own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Asiavision Song Contest 14
"Kerosene" |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 45 |return = |debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = A14 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Did not qualify from the semi-final | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Countries that participated in the past but not this edition }}Own Asiavision Song Contest 14, often referred to as OASC #14, is the 14th edition of Own Asiavision Song Contest. The contest took place in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, following country's victory in the 13th edition with the song "I Dare You" performed by Jess Lee. This is the first time that Malaysia hosted the contest. Forty-four countries confirmed their participation in the 14th edition. The contest saw the return of Bangladesh, East Timor, Macau, Mongolia, Myanmar, Nepal, Palestine, Qatar, Saudi Arabia and Tajikistan. Bahrain, Kuwait and Oman also made their debut appearance in this edition. Unfortunately, Cambodia and Iran decided to withdraw. The winner was Palestine with the song "Kerosene" by Roisin El Cherif which scored 158 points, winning by a margin of 12 points in front of China. The podium was completed by New Zealand, which finished on the third place. Malaysia, the host country placed 4th. Location For more details on the host country, see Malaysia. 'Host City' }}Kuala Lumpur officially the Federal Territory of Kuala Lumpur, or more commonly KL, is the national capital of Malaysia as well as its largest city. The only alpha world city in Malaysia, it covers an area of 243 km2 and has an estimated population of 1.73 million as of 2016. Greater Kuala Lumpur, also known as the Klang Valley, is an urban agglomeration of 7.25 million people as of 2017. It is among the fastest growing metropolitan regions in South-East Asia, in both population and economic development. 'Venue' Stadium Negara also known as Stadium Tertutup, is located around 2 kilometers from Kuala Lumpur City Centre. The stadium, which has 10,000 permanent seats, is fully air conditioned and is capable of housing many different events, including sports events and concerts. The construction of the stadium began in 1960 and the stadium was officially opened on 10 April 1962, making it the first indoor stadium in Malaysia. Format 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place took place on 15 February 2017. The participating countries, excluding the automatic finalists, have been split into six pots, based on voting patterns from the previous editions. The pots were calculated and are as follows: From these pots, 19 countries were allocated to compete in the first semi-final and 20 in the second semifinal. The host country, Malaysia will vote in the first semi-final. The countries from the big five will vote as follow: India and Indonesia in the first semifinal, while Singapore, South Korea and Uzbekistan in the second semifinal. Participating countries 'Semi-final 1' Nineteen countries participated in the first semi-final. India, Indonesia and Malaysia also voted in this semi-final. 'Semi-final 2' Twenty countries participated in the second semi-final. Singapore, South Korea and Uzbekistan also voted in this semi-final. 'Final' Twenty-six countries participated in the final, with all 45 participating countries eligible to vote. Other countries : Eligibility for potential participation in the Own Asiavision Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active OABU membership that would be able to broadcast the contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * : CTN announced Cambodia's withdrawal, citing a lack of interest. * : RTHK announced, on 6 February 2017, that the country would not be returning this edition. * : NIRT announced Iran's withdrawal without a reason given. See also *Own Americavision Song Contest *Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OASC editions